Get You Back
by Harpy Wings
Summary: After Reid brokeup with him Tyler disappeared to college. Now he’s returned for the holidays and Reid is determined to win him back, only problem is Tyler has changed… RiedTyler! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Get You Back  
**Rating: **T-for suggestive scenes, swearing and well just to be on the safe side.  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Pairings: **Reid/Tyler, Caleb/Sarah, OC/Tyler, and some Pouge/Kate  
**Warnings: **SLASH! Swearing, suggestive scenes and probably other stuff  
**Summary: **After Reid broke-up with him Tyler disappeared to college. Now he's returned for the holidays and Reid is determined to win him back, only problem is Tyler has changed…  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own _Covenant, _if I did Reid and Tyler would be the main characters.

**Chapter 1**

**Things We Leave Behind**

It was almost the holidays and the spirit of the occasion was thick on the air. Everyone was more cheerful and relaxed that they could put studying behind them and go back home to see family. Only one person was not joining in on the enthusiasm.

"Oh come on, Ty. It's the holidays! Cheer up, you look like hell is about to fall," Melissa teased. Tyler had met Melissa on their first day of college.

The strange Australian transfer had instantly sought Tyler out and they'd stayed friends since. She was around Tyler's height, which would be labeled as small, with shoulder length layered hair and dark eyes and, of course, her Australian accent.

"It is pretty much hell," Tyler muttered back gloomily. He hadn't seen any of his Spenser classmates since he had left months ago. He wasn't exactly happy to return back home.

Tyler hadn't changed much in appearance, still a brunette who was still too short for someone his age. Although appearance wise he was the same he had changed considerably in his personality. The awkwardness of young adulthood had vanished and he was more confident.

"What could be so bad?" Melissa demanded.

"It's nothing," he jumped to assure her. "It's just I haven't talked to anyone from home, except my parents."

Melissa knew he was lying, he was still horrible at it, but she didn't push him and he was glad. They were in their last class of the day then the holidays would officially begin. Melissa would be going home for a week then drive down to stay with Tyler for another week before they headed back to College. Tyler would just be heading home to Massachusetts to face his past…oh joy.

When they were dismissed the two gathered their books and headed out of the classroom and onto the grounds where most of the students had milled around, talking about the upcoming holidays and their plans. The ground was already covered in a layer of power snow and the air held a chill to it. Tyler wrapped his jacket more tightly around himself and trudged across the grounds towards the dorm rooms.

"So your hatred of going home, it wouldn't have anything to do with that ex of yours, would it?" Melissa demanded when he'd open the door for them.

Tyler hoped that Melissa didn't notice his discomfort as he retorted with, "what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Ty, you know perfectly well who I'm talking about."

Giving up on arguing Tyler shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I've moved on and he probably has too."

"It'll still be one hell of an awkward reunion, considering you bolted without a letter or warning."

"_Thanks_, 'Lissa," Tyler growled.

Melissa grinned. "No problem. So, gonna tell Hunter you're about to met back up with your ex, who you were totally in love with?"

"No!"

"So you're going to keep it a secret? That's not how you keep a healthy relationship."

"I'm not going to tell him because there's nothing to tell," Tyler pointed out. "Reid broke up with me and I haven't talked to or seen him for months, so nothing's there and nothing will happen."

"If you say so," Melissa said in a tone that suggested she thought otherwise.

Tyler wasn't going to bother arguing with her. It was uselessly, she was going to be determined to believe that something was going to happen between himself and Reid, even though _that_ was never going to happen. Reid had broken up with him a week before he had left to college. He hadn't actually planned on going; he'd wanted to stay with Reid, only the blonde had decided to break things off with them. That had caused his decision to bolt as far away from home as he could get, what better way then to go to college in Manhattan?

"So why'd you break up anyway?" Melissa pried when Tyler had said nothing for a while.

He had started to pack and pause, shrugging, although inside his stomach twisted. "Reid did. I guess he was sick of me or something."

"How long did you two date?"

"Almost a year," he told her offhandedly.

"A year? Ooh, must suck…"

"'Lissa, can we not talk about this?" Tyler begged, throwing in the last of his clothes.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. So, is Hunter going home with you or what?"

Tyler shook his head. "He's staying here."

Hunter was a senior college student whom Tyler had been seeing for a while. He was captain of the baseball team and was taking the same courses as Tyler. The thing that attracted Tyler the most was that he wasn't anything like Reid.

"I could drive him down to see you," Melissa offered. "You could get that ass ex jealous."

"Tempting but no. I don't think Hunter will get along well with the others…" Tyler trailed off, imagining Caleb and Pouge's annoyance. They never exactly got over the idea that Tyler wasn't their 'baby boy' any longer. They still liked to act as the over protective brothers. They even threatened Reid when they got together.

"You'll have to take him home to meet the family eventually," Melissa pointed out. "Might as well get it over with."

"Yea…I'll think about it."

"Good, I'll see you later then." Melissa disappeared and left Tyler alone to pack.

* * *

It was around dinner time that Tyler finished. He had everything backed into the few bags and boxes he bought and looked around at the cramped room. It was much smaller then his room at Spencer's, the only furniture was a tiny desk, narrow bed and small wardrobe. There was enough space to walk around, but not much. It was still better then nothing and luckily Tyler was small. 

When he was finished looking around his home for the last few months he called Hunter to come and assist in getting all his stuff into his hummer. In record time Hunter was there, taking the heavier boxes from Tyler, even though Tyler could have just used his power, although he had been careful not to use them while away from home.

Hunter was a lot taller then Tyler with light brown hair and pale brown eyes. He was constantly the object of admiration from the female population, although they were less open about it now he was with Tyler.

"So, do I get to go down to Massachusetts, or are you still conspiring to keep me out?" Hunter asked once the hummer was loaded and the two began their goodbyes.

"You don't wonna come down, trust me."

"So I don't get to see you all holidays?"

"You'd hate it, besides, it's only a few weeks," Tyler promised.

"A few weeks is a long time," Hunter complained.

"You'll survive." Tyler pressed his lips to Hunter's for a chaste kiss. Hunter deepened their lip lock and pulled back, smiling.

"I'll come day."

"No, stay here, I'll call you every day."

"No need, I'll come down in a week." He kissed Tyler again. "Cya then."

Annoyed and frustrated Tyler stalked off to his car, Hunter's amused laugh following behind him, and headed out of Manhattan and back towards home, hoping that he could convince Hunter to _not _come down.

And a small part of him fretted over seeing Reid.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**If anyone has any suggestions for the fic don't hesitate to share, lol. Please REVIEW if you're interested in reading more, or just to let me feel better about myself. **

**Thanks,**

**Harpy Wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Coming Home**

It was day break by the time Tyler drove into Massachusetts. The sun had broken across the horizon and threw light onto the fresh, knee deep snow. Tyler sighed and looked around. The town looked unchanged, beside the snow it looked as though he had never left all those months ago. He couldn't resist the feeling that he was home, his power even seemed to heighten.

Tyler's decision to not use his powers was based on the fact that the others would know. It was easier to not use his power and create the illusion that he had vanish for good. Hopefully Caleb and Pouge wouldn't be furious that he'd left, probably peeved at Reid for causing him to disappear.

First stop was home. The thought of his mother was a little nerve wrecking. She hadn't known the reason why Tyler had left to Manhattan instead of staying in Massachusetts liked he'd wanted to.

The Sims's property wasn't as large as the Danvers's but was fairly reasonable. He'd always loved growing up here, since it was surrounded by thick forest, perfect for playing in. The house was nestled in the middle with a winding path to the front door.

Tyler steeled himself and pulled up in the empty driveway. A curtain twitched on the lower floor and Tyler knew his mother had seen him. No bolting now. As he opened his door the house door was thrown open and Jane Sims stood on the porch, waiting for him.

Jane had changed little. There were laugh lines on her face and her hair had gone lighter, but she was still beautiful. Tyler walked up the steps and was instantly swept into a tight hug.

"You're so thin! Look at you, it's like you haven't eaten!" Jane continued to rant over his appearance as they headed inside. It was her usual greeting when he arrived home.

Inside she continued to fuss over him as she forced a large breakfast on him. He didn't get time to decline as she shoved a fork into his hand. "So," she said finally once she'd picked apart all his faults from his feet to his hair. "How's school? Are you studying hard?"

"School's good," Tyler assured her. "How's everyone here?"

"Everyone is fine. Caleb went to Harford and Pouge's aboard with Kate." Tyler noticed his mother deliberately left out Reid. She never really liked him.

"What are Pouge and Kate doing aboard?"

"Not sure. Holidaying I guess. Although the two of them should be concentrating on their studies," Jane said seriously. Study was always a first for Jane, Tyler had grown up with that drilled into him.

"Are they back for the holidays?"

Jane nodded. "Caleb is already back and Pouge should be any day now. You know I like those boys, they're very mature and a good influence. You should have spent more time with them."

Tyler knew she was complaining about Reid, in between the lines as she always did. It was her trick. This way Tyler couldn't call her out on it. He swallowed his annoyance. "Yea, well I'll catch up with them later. Do they know I'm back in town?"

Jane nodded. "I was talking to Evelyn the other day."

Tyler nodded as Jane continued with the latest news. There wasn't much to comment on around here so Tyler slipped away to unpack his car, hoping that Jane's silence on Reid would mean he wasn't here. A slim chance but he hoped so.

"Baby boy?"

Tyler spun, box in hands, and grinned when he saw Caleb leaning on the hood of his car. He was taller but beside that little else had changed. He still looked like Caleb.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" Tyler grinned, setting his box down.

"I came to see you. God, you look older." Caleb had crossed the space between them and pulled Tyler into a brief hug.

"Yea, so do you."

Caleb gave him a hand in moving the boxes. They talked while they worked and it took them hardly anytime to finish the task. Once they were finished the two sat on the hood of Tyler's car.

"So, I take it this is Reid's fault?" Caleb said after a while of silence.

Tyler closed his eyes, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Don't, Caleb. I left because I wanted to."

"And because that little prick hurt you." Caleb was in his protective leader mode.

_Some things never change_, Tyler mused.

"Don't get angry at him, Caleb."

"Fine." Caleb smirked. "Although he has been depressed since you left."

Tyler wanted to answer with a bitter, "He broke up with me!" But instead went for an, "Oh, OK."

Caleb pushed off from the car and got to his feet, smiling at Tyler. "We missed you, baby boy. No more running away without telling us."

Tyler returned the smile. "I'll try not to."

Caleb paused at the door of his car and turned back to Tyler. "A bunch of us are going to Nicky's tonight, you should come."

"Will do," Tyler called, watching the older Covenant member speed away.

He pushed off the car and stood silently, considering the chances of seeing Reid. Well Nicky's had always been his favorite place so it was highly likely he would. If Caleb was right about Reid being depressed then he had a small revenge. But if he wasn't depressed well it wouldn't matter because Tyler was over him and he had no plans to get back with him. Ever.

That thought almost comforted him.

Tyler argued with himself over going to Nicky's. Finally he called Melissa for her advice.

"Just go," She told him. "If he's there just, I don't know, show him up."

Tyler frowned. "Show him up over what?"

"That you're over him and moving on in life. Look, you'll be fine. Oh, by the way, I'm coming down with Hunter."

Tyler groaned. "He is coming down then?"

"Yea. Why? Should he not be?" Melissa sounded a little worried and Tyler hurried to assure her it was fine. "You sure?"

"Yea, just people down here I was hoping he wouldn't have to meet."

"Ooh like what? Witches?" Melissa sniggered.

Tyler forced out a laugh and hoped she didn't hear the nerves edge to it. "Look, I'll see you next week, I've gotta go."

"Ok, remember, make him jealous."

Tyler hung up without comment.

Now he just needed to figure out what he was going to say to Reid. That's if escaping wasn't in the options…

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**I am so sorry this is short and crappy. I got writer's block on the chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review.**

**Thanks to: **loves Harry, storm, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, PlastickkHeart, mimi, Absolutly Redonculas, Cajun-beauty, Taylor5795, blazingfire03, orene treke, Marcus 1233, Sakurabound **& **fictitiousshore.

**Any suggestions would be great (although I do have a big surprise planned).**

**Please REVIEW**

**Harpy Wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 3: Reuniting Isn't Such A Great Idea**

Tyler couldn't understand why he was so nervous. Sure he was about to see his ex-boyfriend and the love of his life again after months of being apart, but it shouldn't be _this _big of a deal, right?

"Where are you going?" Jane demanded when Tyler came downstairs, dressed casually and pulling on his jacket.

"To Nicky's."

"Oh no you don't, I haven't seen you for _months_, and you're going to stay right here." She had her determined face on and Tyler wondered at the possibility of making her give in. He was guessing slim to none.

"But mum, I haven't seen Caleb, Pouge and the others for months either. I promise I'll hang out with you tomorrow." He glanced at the clock. He was already late as it was. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping Jane would just agree and let him go. He felt like a teenager again, trying to get his mum to let him go to the beach rave.

Jane caved at the mention of Caleb and reluctantly let him go. Tyler grinned and kissed her cheek, thanking her as he rushed out the door.

After all this time he still knew the way to Nicky's by memory and pulling into the parking lot felt like his high school years. Tyler walked into the dimly lit and crowded bar, heading towards the usual tables Pouge and Caleb occupied. Caleb, Sarah and Kate were already there, eating and talking together.

"Tyler!" Sarah grinned, hugging him in greeting.

"Hey," Tyler said back, trying to act normal and not appear as the nervous wreck he was inside. Was Reid already here? Was he even coming?

He sat down with the others and soon Pouge joined them. They'd all hardly changed, Sarah had cut her hair and Kate had died her hair a lighter shade but they were still the same as he'd left them.

"Europe was _amazing_," Kate told him enthusiastically. "We went everywhere."

"What's been going on with you, anyway?" Pouge asked once Kate had finished her recount. "You leave us so quickly and don't keep in touch, what happened?"

Tyler shrugged dismissively. "I got busy with school and stuff."

Before he was forced to go into intimate detail of the whole affair, his worst fears walked through the door. Reid looked just like Tyler had left him, messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, just taller then him and the same cocky look. Tyler tried to breathe as he squashed all the emotions, all the fear and bad memories that were trying to surface in his mind.

Reid walked over but slowed his pace when he caught sight of Tyler who was looking straight back at him. "Tyler? What are you doing back?"

Tyler swallowed hard, glad that the music and general noise of the occupants were loud enough to drown out the noise. "I'm here for Christmas break."

Reid nodded and casually took the empty seat across from Tyler. Tyler wasn't sure what was worse, his fear that Reid would act cold and ignore him or the reality of him pretending nothing had happened.

The others were giving inconspicuous glances between the two, probably expecting some big blow up. The truth was Tyler was expecting one too.

* * *

The first thing that Tyler realized was that his head was pounding! It felt like a continuous drum pattern. He groaned and rubbed his head feebly, trying to stop the pain. Of course it didn't work and he struggled into a sitting position. That's when he realized that he was naked from the waist up and in someone else's bed.

"Fuck, fuck," he muttered, scrambling out from under the covers. He moved too fast and got his foot caught on the sheets, causing him to land flat on his face and made his headache tenfold worse.

He groaned and struggled to his feet, kicking the sheets away and took a good look around. He was in a plain bedroom. The bed was made up o blue sheets and there wasn't anything to give away just who's room it was. Tyler went looking for the rest of his clothes and found them slung over a chair. His keys were in his pocket too and he headed to the door, praying he knew whoever it was out there and hadn't spent a night with a complete stranger.

As soon as he opened the door he realized he was in an open, short hallway. The door across from him was closed and there was door right at the end that was open. It was a bathroom and Tyler slipped in. When he came out he went looking for the occupant of the apartment (he figured it was an apartment by the size of it).

The very far end of the hallway opened up into a small sitting room. It was crowded with a TV with a PS3 set up on the floor and a white couch. He walked into the room, looking around. There was a crate that was closed and the place looked as though it had been recently cleaned. Actually the whole place looked like it had been cleaned.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Tyler spun, which was another very bad idea, and clutched his head, squinting to look at the speaker. Reid was leaning against the wall, just inside the small kitchen, smirking at Tyler in amusement. The latter tried to compose himself best he could while he was still very much in pain.

"What happened last night?" He asked, choosing a safer subject.

Reid gave him the '_oh, _that _topic_' look and Tyler felt his stomach drop. "Well you got piss drunk and I had to haul your ass back here. You refused to go back home," he added, as an after thought explanation.

Tyler felt _really _sick. "And exactly what happened?"

Reid grinned, "We didn't do anything that should get you worried, Baby Boy."

Tyler only felt slightly relieved. "What happened _exactly_, Reid?"

The blonde was enjoying himself _too _much. "Oh nothing much." Tyler sighed in relief. "Oh, and you told me you're still in love with me."

Tyler's mouth hit the floor. "What!?"

"You should take some aspirin," Reid said in a conversational tone as though they'd moved on.

"What do you mean by I said I love you?" Tyler demanded, following Reid into the small kitchen. Reid handed him some aspirin and he took them gratefully.

"Well, you were really drunk, I swear you drunk Nicky's bar dry, but anyway, you were drunk and I suggested taking you home but you kept insisting otherwise so I finally just brought you here. When we got out of the car you sort of jumped hugged me and told me you were still in love with me, before babbling about rabid chipmunks and then passing out."

"So we didn't do anything…physical?"

Reid laughed outright and Tyler glared. He didn't think this was a laughing matter, it was actually very serious. "No, Tyler, you passed out before that could happen," he winked.

Tyler had a sudden urge to whack his head repeatedly against the wall.

"You can take a shower," Reid offered, "you still smell like beer."

Tyler took Reid's offer and felt better after he was clean. Reid lent him some clothes and Tyler was hesitant about putting them on. He used to wear Reid's clothes all the time, before and when they were together, it felt weird wearing them while they were apart.

When he walked into the sitting room Reid was setting up the PS3. He held up a controller. "You game?"

It felt oddly comfortable playing video games with Reid, cursing at the TV and eating leftover foods that Reid found in the fridge. Tyler was so amazed that he was able to fall back into a comfortable mood with Reid after everything that had passed between them. It still felt as though there was some barrier between them but for now they were able to overlook it.

Between the loading of the next level Tyler looked over at Reid who was eating half-defrosted pizza. "So what did you do once I left?"

Reid swallowed and wiped his hands on a napkin before shrugging. "Nothing much, really. I got work at Nicky's and some other places but nothing of much importance." Tyler could tell Reid was holding back on him but let it go, for now.

The game started again and they were back into, cursing the screen and each other as they battled to win. At one point Tyler was whooping Reid's ass so severally that the blonde decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.

"No you don't!" He reached over and covered Tyler's eyes in an attempt to slow him up.

"Hey! That's cheating." Tyler shook off his hand and won anyway. He jumped off the couch, grinning and throwing his arms into the air in victory. "Yes! I won! Ha!"

"You cheated!" Reid complained, yanking Tyler back down.

Tyler wasn't expecting to be pulled down and he overbalanced, colliding with Reid. He ended up partially sprawled across the other, their faces inches apart. Tyler wasn't sure what to do. He stayed frozen, staring into Reid's oh-so-blue eyes. Then the other reached over, pressing his lips against Tyler's, his hand going up to hold the back of his head.

Tyler responded enthusiastically. It was like old times when Reid would kiss him spontaneously. He was always surprisingly soft when he kissed Tyler and it felt so good and right. But then Tyler remembered they weren't together, that he was with Hunter. The thought was a slap of reality and Tyler pulled away, scrambling off of Reid.

"I've got a boyfriend," he blurted out, racing for the door.

He didn't look back as he climbed into his Hummer and pulled away from Reid's apartment. He was in the middle of town and it took him a long time to drive home, a long time to think about all that had happened. He'd kissed Reid, he'd given in when he'd sworn to himself he wouldn't.

When he pulled into the driveway Tyler let his head drop onto the wheel. He was such a weak, stupid, idiot! How could he? What about Hunter?

The knock on his window was startling and he almost jumped a mile, spinning to see who it was. He felt even worse when he realized just who was smiling back at him through the glass. Hunter. He'd come earlier.

_Oh crap_.

**-TBC-**

**I am really, really sorry this is short. I finally got my inspiration back for this fic. Next chapter you'll realize just why Reid broke it off with Tyler and Reid and Hunter meet. **

**Thanks to: **DramaQueen1193, stitchpotter626, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, evilangel3326, Soleil Mar, RaeTheGreat, monchy08, Marcus1233, blazingfire03, orene treke, Sakurabound, loves harry, cajun-beauty, Absolutly Redonculas **& **sparkley-tangerine

**You guys are awesome! Thanks. Please REVIEW! Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so incredibly sorry! Please forgive me and read! **

**Chapter 4: The Reason **

Tyler wasn't one for awkward. He did encounter a _lot _of awkward but he still didn't exactly enjoy it, or handle it well. A perfect example was now. He, Hunter (being the oh-so-perfect person he is) and his mum are sitting around the table. Maybe Hunter and Jane aren't awkward, they're chatting away like old friends, ignoring the fact that Tyler is quiet and hasn't said a word for a good five minutes. No, it's awkward for Tyler because less then two hours ago he'd been kissing his ex and now he was here beside his current boyfriend who had no idea of the ex's existence or what Tyler had done.

Tyler wasn't sure he could handle all this bubbling guilt.

"Tyler should introduce you to Caleb," Jane says. "You'll like him, he's wonderful, much better then Tyler's other friends." She gives Tyler a look that he instinctively rolls his eyes at.

"I'd like to meet Ty's friends," Hunter said, also giving Tyler a look he doesn't roll his eyes at.

"You could go now," Jane suggests, standing up and taking their empty cups. "I'm sure they're hanging out at that bar Tyler likes so much."

Hunter gave Tyler an amused look. "You hang out at a _bar_?"

"Yea, come on." He didn't feel like talking out it. He hadn't gone to a bar since he left town, mainly because he hated the thought of going without Reid and also because he could never substitute Nicky's.

He had a plan as he and Hunter climbed into his Hummer, Tyler driving of course. Reid would see Hunter then realize that Tyler wasn't going to come running back he'd back down, perfect, right? God, he hoped so.

The ride was filled with small chatter. Apparently Hunter's family had decided to go to LA for the holidays and Hunter had opted for just going to see Tyler.

When they pulled up outside Nicky's Tyler had to remind himself to breathe.

It was only twilight hours so the place was only half packed. Music was playing from the jukebox and some teenagers had already started a game of pool. Tyler pulled Hunter through the throng of people and to their usual tables where Caleb, Sara, Kate and Pouge were already waiting.

Kate, who was closest to Tyler, got up to hug him, looking curiously at Hunter. Tyler made the necessary introductions. He noticed that Caleb was seizing Hunter up; they were only inches within each others height. When Caleb had figured Hunter not to be too bad of a threat he backed off.

"So you go to college together?" Kate asked. "How long have you been dating?"

"About four months," Tyler explained.

Hunter excused himself to get drinks and left them to talk amongst themselves. At the bar he was served by a blonde with baby blue eyes. After he'd placed his order the bartender nodded. "I'll bring 'em up."

Hunter told him which table he was at and went back down to sit. A few minutes later the blonde followed with his order. The other around him grinned and Pouge said loudly, "working hard there, Reid?"

"Bit me," Reid snapped.

"Oh leave him alone," Kate said, nudging Pouge.

It may have been the lighting or Hunter's eyes playing tricks on him, but for a brief second he could have sworn that the baby blues had flashed cold onyx, just as Pouge's chair gave out under him, sending him sprawled out on his ass. Tyler and Caleb both turned heated looks on Reid who shrugged innocently and walked away without a word.

"You know him?" Hunter asked Tyler quietly.

Tyler nodded, a little hesitantly. "He's an old friend."

Hunter knew there was more to be said but let it slide. He brushed off the brief flash of onyx, putting it down to a simple trick of the eyes. "You wonna get going?" He asked Tyler, who had gone suddenly quiet and hadn't touched his drink in a long time.

Tyler looked up and nodded. "Um, yep, hang on, I wonna do something first. Meet you outside." And he was gone before Hunter could agree.

While Hunter wondered outside Tyler had gone looking for Reid. As his search looked fruitless he went to Nicky, only to be told Reid had left. Annoyed Tyler returned to Hunter, his mind still on Reid.

"You ready?" Hunter asked.

"No. I've gotta go, I'll see you later though." And he had vanished.

"How does he do that?" Hunter muttered to himself.

Tyler was now hell bent on finding Reid. He wanted to yell at him, to do something to clear his head.

The lights were still on Inside Reid's house and there was a blue car parked in the driveway. He could hear the low tunes of a playing song as he reached the front door and his palms started to sweat as he knocked. Did Reid have someone else over? The thought made his blood run like ice.

There was shuffling and then the door was thrown open and light spilled out onto Tyler and instead of Reid looking at him it was his mother. She had Reid's blood hair but that was where their similarities ended. She was dressed in designer clothes, her hair cut in a bob and she continually had the sour look of someone who had swallowed a lemon. Tyler could never tell if she'd warmed to him or not.

"Tyler, I heard you'd come back home." Her tone was brisk and sharp with no trace of warmth.

"Uh, yea. Nice to see you again Mrs. Garwin," He said, trying to sound polite and not at all afraid.

"Reid," Mrs. Garwin called out. "Tyler is here."

She cast the brunette another look before walking back inside. Reid appeared in her place. He leant against the doorframe. "Ty, you OK?"

"Why'd you break up with me?" Tyler blurted.

Reid looked taken aback by the blunt question. "What?"

"Why did you break up with me then kiss me? Why'd you do it if you still like me?" He tried not to falter or to shout but it was difficult to keep his emotions in check.

"You came all the way here," Reid glanced over Tyler's shoulder, "_Walked _all the way here?"

"Yea. I wonna know."

"Man, if you're that desperate then I guess I should put you out of your misery." Reid pushed off the door and gestured for Tyler to follow.

Reid was bare foot so he made no sound as he crossed the kitchen, but Tyler's shoes made a soft treading sound. Mrs. Garwin was sitting at the small dinning room table, a half empty glass of wine before her. She watched them as they passed.

Reid led Tyler to the closed off room, the one that Tyler hadn't seen. Reid pressed a finger briefly to his lips before reaching out and pushing the door open to reveal a small blue nursery, soft music playing from a mobile above an occupied crib.

**-TBC-**

**Because I'm terribly evil I'm ending it here. Thanks to:**

Ladylookslikeadude, empath89, Soleil Mar, :-D, HerInfernalMajesty220, emeyers, unknown, VandySkyXBridge, Evil lady X, loves harry, RoxasIsReal13, lfjsfosdgfosngdsf, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Storm, evilangel3326, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, coco's underpants, Lanaktty, LorinJames, Sakurabound, xXx, stitchpotter626, cajun-beauty, guardian music angel, Iamwiththewolf, Marcus1233, sparkley-tangerine **& **Absolutly Redonculas.

**The next chapter will be up soon!**

**Sneak peak:**

"Oh God, Reid, please don't tell me your kidnapping children," Tyler whispered.

**Till next time!**


End file.
